Lights Denial
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: L tries to help Light Come out of the closet as his duty as a friend. Lotsa humor!


_Lights Denail_

_Lights Denial_

_By Dark Angel of Wind_

_Disclaimer: this is based of off a skit I saw on Avenue Q, it's not mine. Though I mixed a lil so it would sound more like it was them saying all this. If you want to hear the song, I have the YouTube amv at the bottom!_

_Summary: L tries to help Light Come out of the closet as his duty as a friend. Lotsa humor!_

Light, all curled up on an easy chair sighs happily.

"Aah, an afternoon alone with My favorite book, "Psychological advantages of manipulating minors" Ryuuzaki isn't chained up to me anymore and is away. How could it get any better than this?"

L walks into the room with a sly grin.

"Oh, hello Light-kun"

Light grits his teeth in anger and says a half-hearted "Hi, Ryuuzaki"

L walks over to Light still smiling.  
"Light-kun, you'll never be able to guess what happened to me on the subway this morning on my way to the bakery. This man was _smiling_ at me and _talking _to me…."

Light snorts, still reading, and says very sarcastically. "OH yes, that's real interesting"

L ignores the interruption and puts his thumb to his mouth as he's nodding along with his story.

"Yes, he was being really _friendly_ I think he may have been coming on to me.  
I think he might have thought I was gay."

L turns his head to see Lights reaction.

Light fidgets a little turning his page in the book faster then he should have.

"I see, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care.  
What did you have for lunch today?"

L notices Lights tensing body and suppress' his smile.  
"Well, there's no need to get defensive about it, Light-kun…."

Light yells abruptly.

"_**I'MNOTGETTINGDEFENSIVE**_!"

Light regains his composer and clears his throat.

"What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I am trying to read."

L lets his thumb trace around his mouth.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Light-kun. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about."

Light can feel a vein pulsating above his eye now.  
"I don't want to talk about it, Ryuuzaki! This conversation is over!!"

L pouts slightly.  
"Yes, but……"

"OVER!!"

"Well, If you're certain, but just so you know" — start music and sing-song voice  
**"IF YOU WERE GAY THAT WOULD BE OKAY. I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY, (hah) I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY. BECAUSE YOU SEE, IF IT WERE ME, I WOULD FEEL FREE TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(but I'm not gay.)"**

Light groans in impatience and growls at L.  
"Ryuuzaki, please! I am trying to read..." Light see's L staring at him, making him blush. "What?!"

L points a finger out:

"**IF YOU WERE QUEER"**

L groans. "Ah, Ryuuzaki!"

L points to himself

"**I'D STILL BE HERE,"**

Light's book is shaking because of his anger.  
"Ryuuzaki, I'm trying to read this book."

**"YEAR AFTER YEAR"**

"Ryuuzaki!!"

**"BECAUSE YOU ARE DEAR  
TO ME,"**

Light throws up his hands. "ARGH!"

"**AND I KNOW THAT YOU**"

"What?"

"**WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,**"

Light scoffs. "I would?"

"**IF I TOLD YOU TODAY, 'HEY! GUESS WHAT, I'M GAY!' (but I'm not gay.)  
I'M HAPPY, JUST BEING WITH YOU."  
**  
Light opens the book again an rambles nonsense to try and change the subject.  
"High Button Shoes, Pal Joey..."  
**  
"SO WHAT SHOULD IT MATTER TO ME, WHAT YOU DO IN BED WITH GUYS?"**

Light frowns in disgust. "Ryuuzaki, that's gross!"

L turns to him abruptly.  
"No it's not! **IF YOU WERE GAY I'D SHOUT HOORAY!"**

"I am not listening!"

"**AND HERE I'D STAY,"**

Light puts his hands over his ears.  
"La la la la la!"

**  
"BUT I WOULDN'T GET IN YOUR WAY.**"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

"**YOU CAN COUNT ON ME TO ALWAYS BE BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY, TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY, YOU WERE JUST BORN THAT WAY, AND, AS THEY SAY, ****IT'S IN YOUR DNA, YOU'RE GAY!"**

Light throws his book at L  
"I AM NOT GAY!"

L ducks and looks at this face  
"yes, but If you were gay".

"ARGH!!"

_To be honest I really wanted to write this after seeing the amv! ( http: youtube /watch?vbZDDMi0Rwlk ) just get rid of the spaces_

_And now I cant get it (punches head) OUTTA (another punch) MY (another punch) HEAD!!_

_..oh well I guess I'd better get started on Purpose again. Till then, DA! OUT!_


End file.
